1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices including conductive structures extending through buried insulating layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, the size of electronic components and the spacing between the electronic components have been decreasing. However, as electronic components within an electronic device are brought into closer proximity with one another, the problem of electronic interference, radio-frequency interference, or both between such electronic components becomes more pronounced. Deep trench structures have been used for electrical insulation between electronic components designed to operate at high voltages (approximately 40 volts and above). Yet existing processes for deep trench structures are not well suited for as field isolation regions between other electronic components having sub-micrometer design rules. Field isolation regions used for electrical insulation between those other electronic components are not well suited for high-voltage applications.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.